Pressure
by DangerDash
Summary: Tweek's under a lot of pressure. He's unsure of his sexuality, he has to work in the coffee shop, he always has tons of homework, and other kids are FIGHTING. He's not sure how this will play out, but he just wants to let it work itself out.
1. Dammit Wendy!

Tweek was walking down the hall at school, but all he could hear was the condescending voices of his classmates echoing in his skull. Just as he was about to open the door to his classroom, he was stopped by Wendy.

"Hey, Tweek!" she cooed.

"Uh, hey Wendy," he replied hastily, twitching uncontrollably.

Tweek was very embarrassed. He really started to twitch whenever he was around someone he liked.

"Got any plans for after school?" Wendy asked as she ran her fingers through Tweek's messy blonde hair.

"My parents are giving me the day off, so I'm free," he replied, enjoying the feeling of Wendy's soft fingers stroking through his hair.

He knew this was wrong. He was committed to Craig, but Wendy seemed irresistible. Her feminine allure kept him wanting more from her. Tweek finally gave in and hugged Wendy, but he only meant it to be friendly. However, Stan was sitting a few feet away. He didn't see it as friendly, so he got up from his desk and put his hand around Tweek's throat. Stan looked unbelievably pissed off. Tweek gasped for air, flailing his arms at him. The agitated look on Wendy's face made Stan finally ease up so that Tweek could breathe. The first thing he did after catching his breath was punch Stan right in the face.

"What the FUCK, Stan?" Tweek screamed as he rubbed his throat.

"What do you mean 'What the fuck'? You just hugged my girlfriend!" he yelled back. Blood leaked from Stan's nose.

"It was a friendly hug! And you can't even handle a hug from me, you always puke! And that one time at your house we-" she began, but Stan cut her off.

"Whoa! I know you had to call a hospital, but we promised to NEVER tell anyone about that!" he said in a hushed voice.

"So what? You didn't even put it in!" she retorted.

"I was unconscious on the floor!" Stan said, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"When the ambulance got there, my face was still covered with-" Wendy almost said, but a hand was clapped over her mouth.

"Don't! You! Even! Dare! Say! It!" Stan grunted.

Tweek was feeling really uneasy about this whole situation, so he walked away.

"And what was that bullshit about him being free after school?" Stan asked angrily.

"I'm having a party, duh!" Wendy replied.

"And I wasn't invited?" he shouted.

"Do you even check your texts anymore?" Wendy asked.

Stan flipped open his phone. 32 unread texts.

"Um, I'm sorry. This is really awkward now," Stan said, slowly walking back to his desk.

Tweek just realized something. She said party. Parties mean excitement. He can't handle excitement. It's too much pressure. Tweek began to twitch and make grunting noises. Craig noticed this and leaned over to talk to him. There was a wide space between their desks, but it was close enough for him to get Tweek's attention.

"What's the matter, Tweeky?" Craig asked.

It just made Tweek twitch more. He loved that nickname. Whenever Craig called him Tweeky, chills went down his spine. Tweek had spent days trying to think of a nickname for Craig, but to no avail.

"Wendy's having a party and she invited me! I can't go, it's too stressful! But I can't NOT go, I'd look like an asshole!" Tweek screamed.

"It's okay, Tweek. If you can't make it, don't worry! I completely understand," Wendy called from across the room.

"Really? Thanks!" Tweek called back to her, his twitches becoming less frequent and less intense.

"Problem solved," Craig said with a half-smile.

Craig smiled at few things. Of those few things, there was one that ALWAYS made him smile. Tweek.

After class, Wendy stopped Tweek outside the door again.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Stan. But what I wanted to tell you is that I have a way to deal with your stress," she told him.

"Really? What?" Tweek asked hopefully.

"Follow me," Wendy said, pulling him with her by his sleeve.

Tweek began to twitch again. He had an idea of what she meant, but he hoped he was wrong. A few minutes later at Wendy's house, she led him to her bedroom. Wendy began to remove her jacket.

"Wendy, I'm with Craig!" he shouted, covering his eyes.

"What? I wear a shirt under this thing, you sick pervert!" she laughed.

"So, what's gonna fix my stress?" he asked.

"Well, it's really simple," she said, pulling a condom out of her bedside drawer.

"WENDY!" Tweek shouted as his face turned pale white.

"Uh, just ignore that," she said, placing it back into the drawer.

She rummaged around in there for a bit. All that she could find was lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, and other makeup stuff.

"Aha, here they are!" she finally exclaimed as she removed ten small bags of something from the drawer.

"What is it?" Tweek asked.

"Is one of the most stress-reducing teas I know of, and it's my personal favorite. It's chamomile," she explained, handing the bags to Tweek.

"Wow, thanks! So, how much do I owe you?" he asked, fishing his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Well, there is ONE way," she said, reaching for Tweek's belt.

"DAMMIT, WENDY!" he screamed as he fell over backwards.

"Ha ha! Man, that never gets old! But seriously, they're free. If you need more, you can get it at pretty much any store," Wendy laughed.

"Wendy, I can't thank you enough!" he exclaimed with a wide smile.

He planted a small peck on Wendy's cheek before running home to drink his tea.

"Tweek is such a freakin' goofball," she said to herself, smiling as she wiped her cheek.


	2. Partying

Tweek had just left Wendy's party with Craig. He was able to stand it because of the tea he was given by Wendy last week. He actually really enjoyed the party. He checked his watch and saw that it was 4:00 AM. He didn't need to worry about sleeping, he'd caught up on sleep yesterday. The dark circles around his eyes had completely disappeared, he twitched a lot less, he was a lot more calm, and he could button his shirt correctly! It was almost a miracle. He had dark circles around his eyes right now though, but that was because he was really drunk.

"So, Craig. Whadda you wanna do now?" Tweek slurred.

"I'm just goin' home to pass out on the floor. Why, you wanna do somethin'?" Craig asked, his voice just as distorted as Tweek's.

"Well, not really. Duuuuuude, what the fuck did Wendy do to my drink?" Tweek chuckled, steadying himself on a mailbox because he was dizzy.

"I dunno man, but Bebe made the drinks. That bitch is fuckin' crazy," Craig laughed as he almost tripped over a rock on the sidewalk.

"Dude, I'm for real! I'm seein' alligators wearing hats, man. This is some trippy shit," Tweek said as he tried to open the door to Craig's house.

"The door's locked, man," Craig told him as he tried to put the key in the lock. Once he finally succeeded, they entered the dark house and closed the door behind him.

"At least my parents are gone to that NFL game and leaving me here until they get back in two days," Craig hiccuped as he led Tweek upstairs.

"Dude, did you spike my drink? Why are you taking me up to your room?" Tweek laughed.

"Nah, I'm just helpin' you up the stairs," Craig said as he opened the door to his room and brought Tweek in.

"I gotta go back home, my parents are gonna bitch at me," Tweek told him as he tried to walk back down the stairs.

Craig put his arms around him and stopped him. He pulled Tweek back and into bed with him.

"Heh, dude. This is fuckin' wrong," he mumbled.

"Don't push it, Tweeky. Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I'm letting you get in my pants," Craig joked as he removed his shirt. Tweek had only seen him shirtless when they went swimming as kids. He used to be a little chubby when he was a kid, but Tweek thought that was really cute. He was pretty husky, but still retained a bit of his cute chubbiness.

"Goddamn! You could grind steel on those abs," Tweek chuckled.

Craig reached over and started to unbutton Tweek's shirt.

"Dude, no way. Are seriously fuckin' doing this?" he asked.

"We're sleeping together, but we're not gonna have sex or anything. Nah, it's gonna take more than alcohol for you to get that from me, Tweek," he said as he finished unbuttoning Tweek's shirt to reveal his thin body.

"Holy shit, you're really fucking thin," Craig laughed as he lay his head across Tweek's soft chest. He felt Tweek's hand stroke through his hair. Craig removed his head from Tweek's chest and pulled him in for a kiss. Craig could have sworn that sparks flew when Tweek's soft lips touched his own. Their lips seemed to connect as soon as they made contact. Tweek started laying on top top of Craig. He lowered himself so that their bodies would press together as they continued to kiss indefinitely. After a while, they parted and they lay down beside each other again. Craig fell asleep shortly after, and Tweek just sat there for a moment to appreciate how cute he looked when he sleeping. He gave Craig one last kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Craig. You're like the perfect cup of coffee. Your cream and sugar makes you sweet and your caffeine makes me excited whenever I kiss you," he whispered before wrapping his arms around Craig and falling asleep.


	3. Perfect Coffee

Craig awoke to the sound of his alarm clock screaming like a goddamned banshee. It was 9:30 in the morning, so he had only gotten about 5 hours of sleep. Tweek had apparently gotten less because he wasn't in bed beside him.

"Tweeky, are you still here?" he called.

Craig got no answer. He sighed and sadly walked downstairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard something crackling.

"Holy shit, is my fucking house on fire?" he shouted as he ran to the source of the sound.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw what was making the crackling noise. It was Tweek, but what was he doing? He was standing in front of the stone with his iPod in his pocket and headphones on.

"Tweeky, what the hell are you doing?" he laughed.

Tweek didn't answer at first, so Craig removed his headphones.

"Tweeky, what are you doing?" he repeated.

"Making breakfast!" he replied with a smile.

"Really? Wow, what're you making?" Craig asked.

"Breakfast," Tweek joked.

"Heh, I meant what are you making for breakfast, smartass?" he laughed.

"Bacon, eggs, toast," Tweek said, "and guess what else?"

"Coffee?" Craig guessed.

"You know it," Tweek confirmed.

Tweek decided to let the bacon cook for a bit and make coffee. He wanted to make the perfect coffee for HIS perfect coffee. He added the sugar grain-by-grain, the creamer drop-by-drop, and just a pinch of cinnamon. Tweek stirred the coffee and handed it to Craig. After he took a sip of the coffee, his eyes widened and he began to grin.

"Damn, this coffee is good! In fact, it's fucking perfect except for one thing," Craig said.

"Aw man, how'd I mess up?" Tweek asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"You didn't share it with me," he replied as he put two straws in the mug.

Tweek smiled and took a sip. He twitched, but not a lot.

"What could be better than a perfect coffee with my perfect coffee?" Tweek asked.

"Making sense would be nice," Craig joked.

"Oh yeah, you were asleep for that. That's the nickname I came up with. You're like the perfect coffee, sweet and exciting," Tweek explained.

"Leave it to Tweek Tweak to make his boyfriend's nickname coffee-related," Craig laughed.

"Shut up, you're the one who thought Tweeky was original!" Tweek laughed as he jokingly punched him in the arm.

A few minutes later, Tweek had finished their breakfast and they ate. After they were done, they sat on the couch and watched television.

"Tweek, don't you have to work at the coffee shop today?" Craig asked.

"Not anymore, man. I told them I fuckin' quit," Tweek said as he flipped through the channels.

"You're kidding me!" he gasped.

"Nope, I'm serious," Tweek replied.

"If I could say that to my parents, I would be so fucking happy," Craig laughed.

"I just thought of something more fun we could do," he said.

"Throw Cartman into the ocean and see if the whales accept him as their own?" Craig joked.

"Even more fun than that," Tweek giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on, I'll take you there!" Tweek said as he picked up Craig and held him over his shoulder.

"Holy shit, Tweek. You're stronger than you look," Craig said in astonishment.

"I know," he replied.

"Uh, Tweek? One of your hands is on my ass," Craig told him.

Tweek's face turned blood-red and he immediately moved his hand. Craig stopped him before he could move his hand, though.

"I didn't say move it, did I?" he laughed.

Tweek smiled and continued to carry Craig. When he finally put Craig down, they were at Stark's Pond.

"So, what did you have in mind?" he asked, shaking his legs because they had fallen asleep from being inactive for so long. Tweek handed him a fishing pole.

"So what, do you want me to put it up your ass?" he laughed.

"Maybe when we get back to your house," Tweek joked back.

They sat down at the bank of the pond and spent the rest of the day fishing together.


	4. Misunderstandings

School had just let out for the day. Tweek stopped by a store to get some candy for Craig. Wendy had stopped Tweek in on his way to Craig's house.

"Hey Tweek. What's with the chocolate?" Wendy asked as she examined the box.

"Oh, hey Wendy. These are for Craig, take a look and tell me what you think," Tweek replied as he handed the box over to her.

She opened the box and saw 50 heart-shaped candies. Some were filled with a creamy caramel, others filled with nougat, a handful of white chocolate candies, and a few solid milk-chocolate ones. Wendy immediately smelled the chocolatey aroma that had accumulated inside of the box.

"Wow, these smell AND look delicious! Nice call, Tweek," she said as she closed the box and returned it to Tweek.

"Thanks. I really wanted to get something special for the one-year anniversary of our first kiss," he said as he taped a small note to the inside of the box.

Craig happened to be walking home the same way as Tweek and was blinded by what he thought he saw. He could have sworn he saw Tweek giving candies to Wendy. He was absolutely heartbroken.

"Tweek, how could you do this?" he yelled from across the road.

"Craig, don't look, it's a surprise!" Tweek called back to him, holding the box behind his back.

"You're goddamn right this is a surprise! I was just walking home and I see THIS!" Craig shouted as he angrily kicked over someone's trash bin.

"This is a misunderstanding, I swear to God!" Tweek sobbed, beginning to twitch furiously.

"Wendy Testaburger, I am going to wring your fucking neck!" Craig screamed as he ran across the road.

Unfortunately, he didn't see the oncoming car. The driver put on his brakes, but Craig vaulted over the hood of the car. Before he could reach Wendy, Tweek jumped in the way.

"Craig, look!" Tweek said as he handed the box to him.

"What's this note?" Craig asked after opening the box.

He pulled the note off of the box and read it to himself.

"Craig, I got these for you for the one-year anniversary of our first kiss. Remember that? It was in the hall at school. I can still remember the time it happened down to the second. It was 1:28 PM (and 42 seconds into the minute to be exact). We were standing by the water fountain. You know, the broken one that sprays you? Yeah, we used to prank new kids with that ALL the time. But back to what I was talking about before. Other kids were walking through the hall, but we didn't care. You felt like it was time and so did I. I wrapped my arms around you and you did the same. Our lips touched and we were in a powerful kiss. The other kids in the hallway all went 'aww', except for Eric Cartman who said 'What a bunch of fucking faggots'. It was perfect. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I love you, Craig.

-Tweek"

Craig's eyes began to tear up. He hugged Tweek as tightly as possible.

"Oh Tweek! You're the best guy I've ever met!" he cried.

"And you're the best guy I've ever met," Tweek replied, returning the hug.

"I'm sorry I was like that, Tweek," Craig said.

"Don't be. I'd have done the same thing," he replied, hugging Craig more and more tightly.

"What do you say we go to my house?" he suggested.

"There's nothing I'd rather do," Tweek told him with a smile.

After Craig took Tweek to his house, they sat on the couch and started to kiss. Tweek was sitting on Craig's knee and furiously kissing him. Each kiss was more passionate than the last. Craig reached for Tweek's shirt and unbuttoned it slowly. Tweek put his hand on Craig's back and felt his muscular figure. He let his fingers trail down towards Craig's lower back. The two finally parted to talk.

"I thought you said I wasn't getting into your pants easily," Tweek joked.

"You're not. But I never said anything about me getting into yours," he said.

Craig smirked as he finished unbuttoning Tweek's shirt. He couldn't help himself, he had to admire Tweek's wonderful body. He was tall and semi-muscular. Craig wouldn't want it any other way. He placed his hand on Tweek's soft chest.

"So, are you up for it?" Craig asked.

"Well, okay. But we're not going all the way yet," Tweek replied.

"Alright," he said, reaching for Tweek's belt.


	5. Dammit Wendy, Not Again!

Craig and Tweek were getting dressed after their "long night". Craig checked his phone because he noticed that he had a few text messages. He had one message each from Token, Wendy, Stan, Kyle, Eric, Kenny, and Bebe.

Token texted him "Dude, I saw this crazy video online! Don't fucking tell me that was you two!"

Stan's message said "Dude what the fuck? Why did you put that on the internet?"

Kyle messaged him "FUCKING SICK MAN!"

Bebe said "OMFG that's fucking nasty!"

Kenny only said "Nice man!"

Cartman just sent the words "Fucking sick!"

And of course Wendy made a pun and asked "So Craig, did you have fun sucking Tweek's creamer from his 'coffee mug'? Lol I got it all on video!"

Craig wanted to throw his video out the window. He was fucking angry. He couldn't tell Tweek, he would be devastated. He had to deal with that bitch Wendy himself. Craig was regretting not killing that cunt the last time he had the chance. He went to his photos and found the naked pictures that Wendy texted to him when they were together 3 years ago. He uploaded them to Facebook, Twitter, and anywhere else he could think of. He even uploaded them to MySpace, but nobody uses it anymore, so it didn't make any difference. About 30 minutes later, he got a phone call from Wendy.

"CRAIG YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she shouted.

"Calm the fuck down before you deafen me!" Craig yelled as he dropped his phone.

"Why are there naked pictures of me on the internet?" Wendy screamed.

"Oh, the same reason there is a video on the internet of me sucking Tweek's dick. Because you're a stupid whore," he said, placing his finger on the end call button.

"Waitwaitwait!" she frantically begged.

"What now?" Craig complained.

"I'll tell everyone it was fake if you tell everyone those pictures of me were fake. Deal?" Wendy asked.

"Fucking yes, just get that bullshit off the internet!" he said.

Wendy hung up and immediately got on her computer.

"This video is fake! It's a prank war gone too far, sorry Craig! :(" she typed.

Craig got on his computer as well.

"That picture is photoshopped you fucking morons lol," is what Craig typed.

They had finally come to an agreement. Craig immediately received a bunch of texts asking if it was real, and he replied "no" to all of them. He was still going to make Wendy's life miserable, though.

He'd do the same to Cartman because after being told the video was fake, he said "lol dude I fucking knew it there's no way Tweek's dick is that long!"

Craig simply replied "and there's no way ur dick exists. it's just an urban legend lol!"

That finally shut Cartman up.


	6. Craig Fucks Shit Up

Wendy had just sent Craig a text. She admitted to sleeping with Tweek against his will. She have Tweek drugs so he'd forget all about it. Craig texted back challenging her to a firefight. Wendy was staring blankly at her computer screen. She felt horrible about what she had done to Tweek and Craig. They love each other and it wasn't right for her to do that. Wendy was scared beyond belief. Craig was threatening to kill her. And she was his ex-girlfriend! He broke up with her for Tweek after coming out as bi, but she understood. Craig was also a bit confused. He hated Wendy wholeheartedly, but he didn't want to kill her for some reason. He did but he didn't. Craig wasn't sure why he WOULDN'T want to kill her. Everyone in school had become worried about him. Craig was really secluded after the incident with the video. He'd been obviously fascinated with death and guns recently. Tweek had noticed that Craig had been listening to "Die Motherfucker Die" by Dope. Craig also seemed a lot more passionate about his kisses and hugs. Every kiss he gave Tweek was more passionate than the last. His hugs were tighter and longer each time. It was like every hug would be his last. Tweek knew something was up, but he didn't know what. Craig had also been spending a lot of time shooting with Jimbo and Ned lately. He had become more of a crack shot than either of them. Then one day, it happened. Tweek was at Craig's house getting ready for school. Craig had on a long trench coat and gloves.

"Tweek, you'd better stay home," Craig said.

"Why? I feel fine," Tweek replied as he tied his shoes.

"You don't look well. Stay here and rest," he asserted.

"But Craig, I'm fine!" Tweek said in a confused tone.

"Tweek, stay here!" Craig demanded.

Tweek gave in and kicked off his shoes. Craig gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. He watched longingly as Craig left.

"If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get. I hope you've come prepared, Wendy," Craig muttered to himself.

Wendy was wearing sunglasses and a purple jacket. She had a weapon strapped across her back, specifically a Remington M4 carbine she had borrowed from Jimbo. Craig was evenly matched with his Model 700 SPS from the same manufacturer. Jimbo had supplied them with more than enough weaponry. They were going to settle this once and for all. Craig didn't go to school, he went to the edge of the woods. Wendy did the same. When she arrived, Craig aimed his gun at her. Wendy returned the aim.

"One," Wendy counted.

"Two," Craig counted after.

"Three!" they both shouted in sync.

The area was destroyed by gunfire as Craig and Wendy fired round after round towards each other. Craig leaped for cover behind a tree and returned fire. Wendy also took cover behind a large rock.

"Give up, Tucker!" she yelled as she emptied another cartridge into the tree.

"Not a chance!" Craig replied as he fired shots at her.

Bullets ricocheted everywhere, hundreds of them whizzing so close they could hear it. The one peaceful tweeting of birds and rustling leaves was replaced by cracks and twangs of ammunition hitting soil and stone. Craig finally decided he was tired of this, so he ran to cover that was closer to Wendy. He snuck around the other side of the rock and put the barrel of his rifle to the back of her head.

"This is what you get for sleeping with my Tweeky, bitch!" he shouted.

He pulled the trigger and watched bits of skull and brain fly up. Blood splattered all over her as she fell to the ground. Craig planted his foot on her back and fired a victory shot into the air.


	7. Reflections

The police had been investigating Wendy's death for weeks. They thought it was suicide at first, but they noticed that the shot came from the back of the skull. They also noticed bullets lodged in the surrounding area, so the police figured out that it was murder. Officer Barbrady was mostly just getting in the way. He hadn't done much since attempting suicide after the incident with Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski. Eric still denied it even though everyone knew he and Kyle were gay. Craig couldn't stop thinking about all of this. He was always spending his time playing Hello Kitty Island Adventure's multiplayer with Butters. Butters was clinically depressed, so he wanted to spend time with him. Stan had been arrested for attempting a school shooting the day after, so that happened too. A lot has been going on in everyone's life. Kenny got Bebe pregnant, Cartman's mom died from AIDS, Ike got molested by a teacher, Terrance and Phillip came out as bisexual, and Timmy died in an unfortunate accident involving an escalator, Mike Tyson, and some Campbell's chicken noodle soup. Tweek had a hard time believing that Craig killed someone. He didn't think someone as sweet as Craig could do that. Tweek knew he did it out of love, but it was still a shock. The day after Craig killed Wendy, he had a bit of private time with Tweek. Tweek almost let him go the whole way with him, but he decided not to. Craig respected that, though.

"Craig, aren't you going to Wendy's funeral?" Tweek asked as he straightened his tie.

"Fuck that shit, Tweek. I killed her, they'll probably find out if I go," Craig replied.

Tweek nodded, but he didn't notice. Craig was sitting on the couch playing DOTA 2 on his laptop wearing nothing but his boxers. He kissed Tweek goodbye and went back to playing DOTA 2.


	8. Curing Butters' Depression

Craig approached Butters after school let out.

"Hey Butters!" he called cheerfully.

"Oh, heya Craig," Butters replied, looking back with a little smile.

"You up for some Hello Kitty Island Adventure today?" Craig asked.

"HA! FUCKIN' FAAAAAGS!" Eric yelled from a few meters away.

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle said as he lightly punched Eric.

"Somebody's a feisty little Jew today," he laughed.

"Nah, I'm not up for that old game today. How about some DOTA?" Butters suggested.

"Are you serious?" Craig asked.

"Well yeah, but my parents said if I play for too long I'll get grounded," he sighed.

"What a load of fucking bullshit," Craig groaned, facepalming.

"What's the matter, buddy?" he asked.

"Butters, your parents are a bunch of assholes," Craig said.

"Hey, only my dad's an asshole!" he yelled.

"Exactly. Have you ever tried telling him to shut the fuck up?" Craig suggested.

"Never thought of that," Butters said.

"See you online!" Craig called as he walked away.

Butters had been playing DOTA with Craig for 15 minutes when his dad came into his room.

"Butters, you've been on there long enough!" he said sternly.

"Fuck off dad, I'm playing DOTA," Butters grunted as he mashed buttons on his keyboard.

"What did you just say to me?!" he yelled.

"I didn't realize you were deaf AND retarded," Butters replied.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" his father shouted.

"Eat shit," he replied.

Mr. Stotch walked down the stairs with a look of horror on his face.

"It worked. Thank you, Craig," Butters said to himself.


	9. Memories of the Pond

Craig took Tweek's hand as the moon began to rise over Stark's Pond. They looked into each other's eyes, mesmerized by their radiance. Tweek's eyes seemed to sparkle as if there were thousands of tiny stars inside. Tweek placed his hand on Craig's cheek and held him close, slowly easing into a kiss. Their lips touched and sparks seemed to fly. They kissed for a good 10 minutes without parting once. They only stopped when they heard police sirens and tires screeching. Craig ran to see what it was. Tweek followed close behind. Someone was robbing City Wok. They really didn't care, so they just went back to kissing. They had decided to go here for nostalgic purposes. It was two years ago today that they had their first kiss. It was on the same bench they were sitting at right now. Tweek opened his mouth a bit wider, inviting Craig's tongue in. Craig accepted the not-so-subtle invitation. He explored Tweek's mouth even though he knew where everything was from past experiences. Tweek opened his mouth a bit wider, inviting Craig further in. Tweek wrapped his legs around Craig's waist and sat in his lap. He felt something poke into him.

"Jesus Craig, are you that eager?" Tweek laughed as he carefully lifted himself off of Craig. Craig just smiled and nodded. He felt Tweek's hand brush his jeans as he unzipped them. Tweek's face reddened as he pulled Craig's jeans down to his ankles. Craig also blushed, but his blush was much brighter. Tweek slid his trembling hand into Craig's boxers and gripped his cock. He could feel a bit of precum trickling down Craig's shaft. Tweek began to lick the tip of his member. Craig sighed when he felt Tweek's tongue touch him. Tweek moved further down and his lips touched Craig's erection. He playfully nibbled at the cock with his lips. Craig moaned and Tweek moved in further, full-on sucking his dick. He developed a steady pace, coating Craig's member with saliva and precum. He stopped after a moment and began to take off his own pants.

"Craig, I want you inside me," he begged.

Craig was surprised by the statement. He had never tried sex in a public place. And it was a long way home. What did he have to lose?


	10. The First Time

**_A/N: I'm out of ideas. I admit it. But this story is not over! I will write more eventually, I swear. Just let me think of ideas. I'm also open to fan ideas. Message me if you have any. And now, let's temporarily wrap up the story with this tender moment between them._**

Craig still stared at Tweek. He was surprised by how direct Tweek had been. He was definitely ready to do this. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and began to open it. He always kept one with him. Tweek looked at him, feeling very confused.

"What are you doing with that?" Tweek asked.

"You always talked about me having to wear one," he said.

"Do you want to wear it?" Tweek questioned, holding Craig's hand.

"Not really, but you want me to," Craig told him.

Tweek took the condom and threw it somewhere.

"I changed my mind. Besides, I want to feel YOU inside me. Not a condom," he said.

Craig nodded as he lifted Tweek up onto his legs and sat him down. He used one hand to gently massage the outside of Tweek's asshole. He sighed as he felt Craig's finger rubbing him there.

"C-Craig, stop teasing me!" he laughed.

"I'm not ready yet, I gotta make sure you're prepared," he said before thrusting his middle finger as far into Tweek as possible. Tweek lightly moaned and asked for more. Craig obliged and slowly put in another finger. Tweek felt himself getting harder and harder.

"Again," he begged. Craig skipped three and went straight to four. Tweek gasped and knew he couldn't go any farther.

"Has Tweeky reached his limit?" Craig asked playfully.

Tweek nodded. Craig just smiled.

"Well that's not good. You could get your mouth around my cock, but your ass may have a harder time," he laughed.

"Let's give that stretching a little time to take effect," Tweek suggested as he gripped his member. Craig grinned and nodded. Craig was focusing on Tweek's face when he felt an amazing sensation. He looked down to see that Tweek was rubbing his length against Craig's. They both loved the feeling of their cocks touching. They kept doing this until Tweek decided he was ready. Without warning, he lifted himself up and placed himself over Craig's massive erection. He lowered himself down until he felt the tip of Craig's cock penetrate him. He moaned and gritted his teeth, feeling both pleasure and pain. Tweek decided he'd just go in quick and get the bad part out of the way. He thrust himself down and felt Craig's member push all the way inside of him. He screamed, a mix of lust and pain in his voice. Tweek began to ride Craig, picking up a steady pace. His balls slapped against Craig's every time he went all the way down. Craig had an amazing amount of girth for his size. He pushed himself down on his lover, feeling his ass get stretched by Craig's massive cock. Craig was surprised by how tight Tweek was. Tweek's ass was amazing. They both felt it. They were about to cum. Tweek felt his member stiffen as he moaned and blew his load all over Craig. Craig continued to fuck Tweek for another minute until he came as well. Tweek pulled himself off of Craig and felt cum dripping from his ass. He kissed Craig and lay still for a minute, hugging him tightly.

"Let's go home, Tweeky," Craig suggested.

Tweek nodded, got dressed, and went back to Craig's house with him.


End file.
